In the past, in a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus using plasma, such as a plasma etching apparatus or a plasma CVD apparatus, as a device for easily mounting and fixing a plate-like sample such as a wafer or a glass substrate onto a sample stage, an electrostatic chuck device has been used. As the electrostatic chuck device, an electrostatic chuck device having a configuration having a ceramic plate having one main surface serving as a placement surface on which a plate-like sample is placed, and an electrostatic attraction electrode provided on the side of the surface on the other side of the ceramic plate is known (refer to, for example, Patent Literature No. 1).